Hope On The Rocks/Issue 137
This is Issue 137 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "That's a Couple". This issue is Daniel-centric. 1011, That's a Couple One of us have to jump. Why would he even say that? I doubt that one person could get the rest of us to Greenland. But then again, if Jim says so... I am not jumping that’s for sure. I’m not ready to die yet. “What do we do?” Garrett asks concerned. I have an idea, that may not be very popular amongs these people, but it makes sense. I think I’ll wait a few minutes to say it. “Couldn’t we just throw away all of our supplies?” Miles asks, looking around. “We can’t risk that.” Kevin says, nervously looking from one survivor to another. “If there’s nothing in Greenland, we’ll need all our supplies.” “I have an idea.” I say, throwing it out now. They will be mad no matter what. “Let us hear, then.” Kevin says, jumping his arms from his lap. “We could throw Ridley out. He’s sick, and if it saves the rest of us...” I say, calm. “Fuck you.” Timmy says. “We’re not throwing him out.” “Timmy’s right, we wouldn’t even do that to you.” Kevin says, trying to hide his hate to me. Well, I hate him to, so that’s fine. “Alright, listen.” Wesley then interrupts. “I’ll jump.” “No, we’ll figure something out.” Kevin stops him. “Why, Wesley?” Lia asks, softly. “I have nothing to live for, really.” Wesley mutters. “I only have one fucking hand.” “Nobody is jumping.” Kevin says again. He is thinking, and then turns his head to Jim. “Jim, can’t we land somewhere?” I look, seeing Jim slowly nodding. If it was that easy, Jim wouldn’t have asked us to jump. He isn’t that kind of a person. “See, simple as that.” Kevin says. “Doubt it.” I mutter, mostly for myself. As Jim lowers the helicopter, Texas’ cry tells us why we can’t land. “That’s a lot of zombies.” Texas says, worried. “We’re not landing here, are we?” Kevin gets up to look out too. He sighs, and get back to his seat. “Alright...” Kevin says. “Seems like we have no choice. One of us have to jump.” What did I say? Jim wouldn’t have told us to jump if it wasn’t really necessary. “I already said I would.” Wesley marks. “Are you sure?” Kevin asks. Wesley doesn’t respond. He looks at me, and his eyes says everything. He’s sorry. I know what for, and as I swallow hard and look down, Wesley gets up and go towards the side of the helicopter. “It’s windy, isn’t it?” Wesley says with a uneasy smile. He then lets himself fall out of the helicopter. We all sit silent as Jim raises the helicopter again. Nobody says anything. I can’t. Getting remembered of what we did at the Zeta base in Hawaii... it was horrible things. I know that I’m a bad person, but this really made me realize it. The look in Wesley’s eyes, and the memories of our actions. I guess that’s why Wesley jumped. “Are we gonna make it?” Doug breaks the silence, and yells to Jim. “I’m not sure.” Jim yells back. “We’ll defentialy get to Scotland.” For some reason, this makes Ridley smile. Deaths *Wesley Snipe Credits *Miles Vance *Ridley Johnson *Lia Camper *Kevin Gardner *Timmy Ember *Douglas Tallie *Texas Starr *Garrett White *Daniel Mentor *Jim Iroas *Wesley Snipe Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues